A Starlit Drama
by Celeb Helkelimbe
Summary: Prequel to A Starlit Interlude. Darien goes off the deep end and Lita's past returns to cause grief and trouble.


It was a quiet night in Tokyo. Serena and Darien were at the movies on a date. Everything was going great until . . .

"Hello, Darien," a feminine voice purred, "Did you miss me?"

Darien paled and nervously looked up. "Hi, Melissa. How are you?"

"I'm fine, love. Are you alright Darien? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, Melissa," Darien assured her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see the movie all by myself," she pouted. "Is this your sister?"

Serena glared at Melissa, giving her a quick look over. She was about 5'10 with long, curly cherry red hair. Her eyes were such a dark blue, they looked black. She was in great shape with long, slender legs.

"I'm not his sister," Serena said as politely as she could, "I'm his girlfriend."

Melissa laughed. "Oh, that's rich. You aren't his girlfriend."

"Yes, I am." Serena smiled grabbing Darien's hand.

"You can't be."

"Why not?" Serena hissed.

"Because, honey, I am," Melissa replied, leaning forward and kissing Darien.

"Darien, what is she talking about?" Serena whined. "Get your hands off of him."

Melissa smiled as Darien held her hand as he said, "Serena, Melissa and I are. . . ."

"Save it, Darien. I don't want to hear it," Serena cried. "We're through."

Serena ran out of the theatre in tears. She continued to run until she got home, where she went up to her room and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning at school, Serena was late as usual. The morning classes seemed to drag on and on. Finally it was time for lunch. Serena met Amy by the results board.

"Hi, Amy," she said, cheerfully.

"Hello, Serena," Amy replied glumly.

"What's the matter, Amy?" Serena asked.

"I'm tied with someone," Amy answered.

"Oh," Serena said, fighting tears.

"I'll just have to study harder for the next test," Amy sighed. Then, looking over at Serena, "Serena, what's wrong?"

"Darien and I broke up last night!" Serena wailed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Serena," Amy responded. "Let's go eat lunch and we'll talk." Serena nodded and turned to walk outside but crashed into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going Meatball Head," the person teased.

"Quit calling me Meatball Head, Seiya! Only Darien calls me that," she whined.

"Whatever you say, Meatball Head. Hi Amy, how'd you do on the tests?" Seiya inquired.

Before Amy could answer someone else did, "She tied with me for first place."

"Wow!" Seiya exclaimed. "Way to go, Amy. How about we all go and eat lunch? You don't mind, do you, Taiki?"

"Sounds great, let's go Amy. The others are waiting for us," Serena said grabbing Amy's arm and dragging her away.

"Strange girl," Taiki murmured, then cheerfully teased, "Well, looks like you've been turned down again brother."

"She'll come around," Seiya said. "You and Amy finally tied."

"Yeah, well I'll beat her next time," Taiki replied.

"Funny, she said the same thing about you."

"Humph."

"You two have been taking turns at being first or second for months and you finally tied," Seiya commented. "Maybe you two should. . . . ."

"Let's go eat. I'm starving," Taiki interrupted.

"Great, don't let me finish my. . ." Seiya began.

"Where's Yaten?" Taiki interrupted yet again.

"I don't know. I thought he was right behind us," Seiya said looking around.

"There he is," Taiki said.

"Where?" Seiya said scanning the crowd.

"Over there. Just getting out of that big crowd of girls."

"How come he gets all the attention?" Seiya whined.

Taiki shrugged. "Probably because he fights off all the attention that he gets so much of it."

"Oh that makes a lot of sense," Seiya snorted. "Hey, Yaten, ready to go eat?"

"Yeah, get me outta here," Yaten said. Taiki and Seiya exchanged smirks before each of them grabbed one of Yaten's arms and dragged him outside.

"You know it's such a nice day today, how about we eat outside?" Seiya suggested.

"Just what I had in mind," Taiki smiled.

"No!" Yaten shrieked. Dragging Yaten outside, Taiki and Seiya found a spot to eat that was close to where Amy and Serena were eating. Earning a death glance from Serena, Seiya sat down and began to eat his lunch. Serena's face suddenly brightened as Seiya watched her. Following her line of sight, he saw a tall auburn haired girl with tiny rose earrings walking towards Amy and Serena. Another girl with long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes was not far behind.

"Hi, Lita! Hi, Mina!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hi, Serena!" they chorused. "Great job, Ames."

"Thank you," Amy blushed. "I should have studied harder though. But Serena has more reason to be upset than I do."

"Really? What happened, Serena?" Mina asked.

"Darien and I broke up last night!" Serena wailed.

"What!" Mina and Lita exclaimed, shocked.

"He was dating someone else besides me. He cheated on me!" she wailed.

"That low down, double-crossing creep!" Lita spat out. "Do you want me to beat him up for you, Serena?"

"No, but thanks for the offer, Lita," Serena smiled through her tears.

"Well, the offer still stands," Lita said.

"What are you going to do now?" Mina asked.

"I don't know," Serena frowned. "Forget him, I guess."

"That's a great idea! Hey, does Seiya know yet?" Mina exclaimed.

"He knows," Serena growled.

"He already flirted with her today," Amy added.

""Oh," Mina said, very curious, "And what happened?"

"Serena ignored him and we went out here to eat," Amy replied, biting into an apple.

"Seiya is so predictable," Lita laughed. "What did Taiki have to say?"

Amy choked on her apple before answering, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Mina raised her eyebrows and Amy blushed. "Was Yaten there?"

"No. He was fighting off the fans," Serena said. "Like he is right now."

Looking towards the water fountain, they saw a large group of screaming girls surrounding Yaten. He was trying to get away, but the girls were shoving pens and papers at him for autographs.

"Poor guy," Mina said and the girls all returned to eating their lunches.

Fifteen minutes later, all the food was gone. Gathering together the garbage, Lita got to her feet and took it all to the nearest garbage can. On her way back, she decided to get a drink of water. Walking towards the water fountain, she saw the large screaming crowd was still there. Trying to get through, Lita quickly got frustrated. Someone bumped into her a bit too roughly and Lita quickly lost her temper.

Grabbing the person by the shirtfront, Lita lifted them up until their feet were dangling. "Watch where you're going! And get out of my way."

Lita released the girl who fell to the ground before yelling, "Who do you think you are? You don't scare me!"

Swiftly the girl got to her feet and punched Lita on the chin. All went silent, staring in shock and fear. Lita didn't move.

Lita's eyes glittered with rage as she returned the girl's punch with one of her own. Lita's punch knocked the girl back a good ten meters.

"Not someone to mess with," Lita answered the girl's question before addressing the crowd, "Get out of my way."

The crowd quickly made a path to the water fountain. Their faces were all deathly pale. Lita walked to the water fountain, where she calmly got a drink. Grabbing Yaten by the hand, she led him out of the crowd to Seiya and Taiki.

Without a word, she walked back to her friends.

"Feel better?" Mina asked and earned a death glance. "Ookkkaaayyyy."

"Ready to go?" Lita asked, not so nicely.

"Yeah, let's go," Serena said, nervously.

None of them were too eager to make Lita any angrier.

They were stopped as they walked by the Starlights.

"Hey, Meatball Head! Who's your friend with the wicked left hook?" Seiya asked.

"Her name is Lita, and QUIT CALLING ME MEATBALL HEAD!" Serena shouted.

"Whatever," Seiya shrugged as Yaten stepped forward.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out back there." Indicating the fountain, Yaten continued, "So, thanks."

"You're welcome," Lita replied.

"But I can take care of myself," Yaten finished, rudely.

"You certainly have proved that," Lita said, sarcastically.

Yaten and Lita exchanged glares before Mina, Amy and Serena dragged Lita away and Taiki and Seiya did the same to Yaten.

As soon as school was out for the day, Lita ran home as fast as she could. She was still angry about what Yaten had said to her earlier. Grabbing her duffle bag, she headed towards her favorite gym where she worked out of hours. After six long hours of steady exercise, Lita was exhausted. Satisfied, she took a quick shower, cleaned up and headed towards the nearest restaurant for a late supper.

Meanwhile, the Starlights were busy doing a rehearsal for their next concert. School had gotten out hours ago and the rehearsal had began immediately after. They were just rehearsing the last song before calling it a night. In a few tense minutes it was over. As soon as it was, Taiki headed to the library to study for the upcoming exams, Seiya went to the arcade, and Yaten decided to go to a restaurant for a bite to eat.

Entering the nearest restaurant, Cup O' Java Cafe, Yaten saw Lita, sitting by herself, eating a late meal. The restaurant was packed, the only empty seat in the place was the one across from Lita. Sighing, he decided to try his luck.

Walking over to her, he asked warily, "Hello, Lita, mina if I sit down?"

"Go ahead," she said without looking up, "But don't you have a special VIP seat reserved?"

"You're sitting in it," Yaten replied, dryly.

"Well, maybe I should just leave, then," Lita retorted angrily, getting to her feet.

"No, please stay," he said, grasping her wrist lightly.

"Let go," Lita snarled.

"Only if you stay," he pleaded. "I could use the company. Please."

Jerking back her wrist, Lita sat down, glaring at Yaten. A waitress came over with Lita's bill and took Yaten's order.

When she left, Yaten spoke, "I'm sorry for being so ungracious earlier. I needed help with those fans and I was rude when I got it."

Lita didn't answer until she ate all of her food. "Apology accepted. Have a nice night." Getting to her feet, she paid her bill and left, duffel bag in hand.

Yaten watched her leave as his food arrived. He ate in silence, ten minutes later he left. As he passed by the arcade, he saw Lita inside playing one of the games. Shaking his head, he rounded a corner and bumped into a large group of street fighters.

"Hey, watch were you're going little man," one of them snarled.

"Nice jacket, looks like the one I lost last week," another said, "Hand it over."

"I don't think so," Yaten retorted.

"I wuz hopin' you'd say dat," he sneered. "Howzabout we mess up dat pretty face of his, boyz?"

His ten "boyz" moved and surrounded Yaten, bringing out their knives, chains and bats. Yaten got into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself.

"Boyz, get my fack from this punk."

Stepping forward, one of the punks swung his bat as hard as he could at Yaten's knee. Yaten crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain and the bat shattered, bits of wood flying everywhere. Two other punks moved in and began kicking Yaten in the stomach and kidneys. The first punk stepped in and grabbed Yaten by the collar, yanking him to his feet.

"I'll take my coat now," he said, reaching for a sleeve.

"No," Yaten grit out.

"No? Ha ha ha. I don't this guy's had enough yet. Boyz finish him," he commanded.

Yaten groaned and looked painfully towards the arcade. Just as one of the punks was going to hit him with a bat, Lita stepped out of the arcade. As soon as she saw what was happening, she rushed over. Before the bat could connect, it was stopped.

"Batting practice is over," Lita growled.

The punks froze and warily, the one with the bat said, "Lita?"

"Hello, boyz," she hissed, "I suggest you leave."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" he sneered.

"Why? Don't you remember what I did to you before?" Lita taunted. "Or do you need a refresher course?"

"Let's go, boyz. It ain't worth getting killed over," the leader said and the punks left, but one lagged behind.

"You might have nearly killed us all once, but it will never happen again," he snarled.

"Why don't you find out," Lita snarled back, "Eric?

"You wanna go right now, traitor?" Eric shouted angrily.

"Why not? I can kick your butt anytime, anywhere," she retorted.

"Eric, let's go!" the leader shouted.

"Bye, Eric," Lita smirked. "The ringleader has spoken."

Glaring at Lita, Eric left, bat in hand.

Turning to Yaten, she asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah," he said, trying to get to his feet, but collapsing in pain, "No."

"Here, let me help you," Lita said, helping him to his feet. "Let's go to the Emergency Room and get you fixed up."

"Yes, ma'am," Yaten teased, painfully.

Lita just smiled as she practically carried Yaten to the hospital emergency room. When they arrived, yaten told the doctors, nurses, and a couple cops what had happened, while Lita called Taiki and Seiya. By the time that Seiya and Taiki arrived, the doctors had already diagnosed Yaten.

"He has a couple bruised ribs and a broken knee," the doctor informed them. "He's getting a cast on his knee right now and his ribs are being taped. His internal organs are fine, the young lady over there stopped those punks before they could do as much damage as they were going to," he finished, indicating Lita, who was just heading out the ER doors.

"Who were they?" Seiya asked.

"A group of street fighters. But she knows more about them then I do," once again, indicating Lita, "If I were you, I'd talk to her."

"Thanks, we will," Seiya said.

"I'll go get her," Taiki offered, sprinting towards the door. "Hey, Lita, wait up!"

Lita paused in the open doorway, waiting for Taiki.

"Hello, Taiki," she said, casually.

"Hi. What happened out there tonight?" Taiki demanded. "Who were those guys?"

Lita looked down at the floor, not daring to meet him in the eye. "From what I saw, a group of punks jumped yaten on the corner near the arcade. They were after his jacket."

"Who were they?" Seiya and Taiki demanded again.

"Hi Seiya. Nice to see you. Why didn't you go help your brother? You were there, too."

"Don't try to blame this on me. It wasn't my fault," Seiya yelled angrily.

"I'm not blaming it on anybody for anything," Lita yelled back. "All I want to know is why didn't you help him out."

"I didn't know that he was in trouble," Seiya insisted. "Now I've answered your question so it's your turn to answer ours. Who were they?"

"They were a group of local fighters looking for a fight," Lita said with no conviction. "That's all I know."

"The doctors say otherwise," Seiya frowned.

"Well, I guess he was wrong," Lita replied, evenly. "Now, if you don't mind, it's late and I have to be getting home."

Turning to leave, her arm was grabbed and she was violently whipped back to facing the two brothers.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seiya growled. "We aren't finished here yet."

"Yes, we are finished," Lita jerked back her arm, "And I'm going home." With that said, she ran out the doors and into the night.

"She knows something," Taiki muttered.

"Yes, she does," Yaten said as he wheeled himself to his brothers in a wheelchair. "She knows the whole gang."

"Yaten!" they exclaimed. "How's the knee?"

"Sore, but I'll live," Yaten shrugged. "Thanks to Lita."

"What did you mean when you said 'she knew the whole gang'?" Taiki shifted uneasily.

"They all seemed to know her and she knew at least one of them by name," Yaten explained.

"How would she know their names?" Seiya muttered.

"I don't know. But it seemed like they've known each other for a while," Yaten answered. "Or at least fought with each other before."

"Hmmmm. That's interesting," Seiya murmured. "Ready to go home, Yaten?"

"Yep, I've already checked out. Let's go home," he said.

The next day at school, Yaten was greeted by his usual crowd of followers. They were more persistent than usual. He couldn't go three feet before a bunch of girls would come rushing up to him wanting an autograph or a picture or to sign his cast. Yaten was very frustrated by the time that lunch rolled around. He hadn't seen anyone that could help him out. Wheeling outside in his wheelchair, he saw what he thought was his guardian angel. Lita was standing on the other side of the door, arms crossed, the sunlight bouncing off her auburn hair, giving her an angelic glow and her green eyes were twinkling.

"Lita," Yaten breathed.

"Hello, Yaten," she replied icily. "Have a nice lunch, ladies. I'll take over now."

Grabbing the handles of Yaten's wheelchair, she wheeled him away from the crowd.

"Thank you," Yaten said gratefully.

"You're welcome," she replied, "Where to? Or do you want to wheel yourself?"

"Um, could you take me over to Seiya and Taiki, please?" he asked.

"Sure," she said warmly. "How's the leg?"

"It's a little sore, but it could have been a lot worse," Yaten replied. "Thanks for helping last night and back there."

"Anytime," Lita said cheerfully. "We're here! Good afternoon everybody. See you later."

Before Lita could remove her hands from the handle, Yaten spun around and lightly grasped her wrist.

"Wait a minute," he said, "Please?"

"Alright," Lita agreed with a sigh.

"Thank you," he said turning back to his brothers. "Taiki, Seiya, would it be alright if we ate lunch with Lita and her friends today?"

"Sure," Seiya agreed, "Let's go."

"You going to wheel him over?" Taiki asked Lita.

"Yes, she is," Yaten answered for her. "If you don't mind," he added gently.

"Whatever," Lita shrugged wheeling him towards her friends.

Serena scowled when she saw Seiya coming over towards her.

"What do you want?" Serena asked Seiya, glaring at him.

"Hi, Meatball Head. Did ya miss me?" Seiya asked, ignoring Serena's first comment.

"Yaten, what happened to your leg?" Mina asked, rushing over to his side.

"I just had a little run in with a baseball bat, but I'm fine. Thanks to Lita," Yaten replied, smiling at Lita.

Lita just rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you want to sit on the grass or stay in your chair?"

"I'll stay in my wheelchair. So, what did you all do yesterday?" Yaten asked Serena, Mina, and Amy.

"Serena and I went shopping all afternoon," Mina said.

"I studied at the library," Amy replied.

"We rehearsed for hours then I went to the arcade and Taiki went to the library to study," Seiya told the girls. "I don't know what Yaten did."

"I went to get a bite to eat and met up with Lita," Yaten said. "We argued, she left. I went for a walk and met up with a gang of street fighters."

"What did you do, Lita?" Serena asked.

"I went to the gym and worked out until about 9:30. Then I went out for a late dinner. Yaten and I argued, I went to the arcade for a few minutes, and then I saved his sorry butt," Lita informed them, nibbling on her lunch, looking over at Yaten.

"So, Serena, wanna catch a movie tonight?" Seiya asked hopefully.

"Why should I see a movie with you?" she retorted.

"Well, it might help you get what'shisname?" Seiya said.

"His name was Darien. And he was a big jerk," Serena cried. "He was seeing another girl and I hate him!"

"So come to the movies with me," Seiya repeated.

"I'll think about it," Serena said.

"Serena, you should go. It'll be good for you," Mina encouraged.

"I said that I'll think about it," Serena repeated.

"Serena. . . . " Mina pleaded.

"Seiya, I'll go," she told him not looking at him.

"Alright! Pick you up at six?"

"Sure," Serena smiled.

"Did anybody see the results board today?" Yaten asked. "Amy and Taiki tied again."

"Really! Wow!" Mina exclaimed. "Two days in a row."

"What mark did you get Ames?" Lita asked.

"I got 100," Amy said with pride.

"Congrats! Maybe you two should be going out," Serena said.

"Ummm," Taiki and Amy blushed, "I don't think so."

"I'm too busy studying," Amy rushed.

"Me, too," Taiki agreed hurriedly. "Plus, I have rehearsals."

"Hey, I know!" Seiya cried. "Why don't you and Amy come to the movies tonight with Serena and me?"

"I'm too busy to take the time to go the movies," Amy insisted.

"A night off couldn't hurt," Seiya urged. "Besides, the tests tomorrow are going to be a piece of cake. You two will pass with flying colors."

"Well. . . .," Amy began before Taiki insisted.

"Come on, Amy. It'll be fun."

"Alright," Amy agreed.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do?" Yaten asked.

"You try fighting off the girls," Lita teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," Yaten rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you come to the movies with us?" Serena offered and received a nod from Seiya.

"I don't know. I'd be like a fifth wheel," Yaten said.

"Come on, Yaten. You have girls following you everywhere. Ask one of them to go with you," Seiya told him. "Or are you too afraid?"

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to go with any of them!" Yaten shouted angrily.

"Yaten, take a pill and chill will you? Gees, eat your lunch and we'll all continue this conversation later," Mina instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," Seiya saluted, digging into his lunch.

The next fifteen minutes were filled with the sounds of munching and crunching.

"So, what are you doing tonight, Lita?" Serena asked.

"I'm going to the gym for a few hours, then I'm going to try out a couple new recipes," Lita answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering. How about you, Mina?"

"I have singing lessons and then my parents and I are packing for our trip tomorrow after school," Mina answered.

"Do you need a taste tester for your cooking, Lita?" Serena asked.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Just wondering."

"I've heard that one before," Lita muttered before asking, "Yaten, want to come over tonight and test my new recipes. Since that's what those two were thinking."

"Sure. What time?" Yaten asked.

"6:30?"

"Great. At your house right, not the old apartment?"

"Right," Lita confirmed.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm outta here," Lita announced. "See ya later."

"There goes your ride," Taiki teased Yaten.

"Shut up! I can wheel myself around just fine," Yaten fumed.

"Then why don't you?" Seiya asked.

"Shut up! I'm outta here," Yaten said as he tried to wheel away his went red.

"It helps if the brakes aren't on," Taiki laughed.

"I know that!" Yaten yelled, taking the brakes off and wheeling away.

"I wonder how far he'll get before the crowd comes," Seiya laughed.

"Not far. Here they come," Amy said, pointing to Yaten's left.

They all watched as Yaten was swallowed up by the screaming crowd.

"Should we go help him?" Mina asked, concerned.

"No. He'll be fine," Seiya answered. "Can we walk you ladies to class?"

"Sure, we're in the same class anyway," Mina said, grabbing Seiya's arm.

Seiya offered his other arm to Serena, who grudgingly accepted it. They walked off, leaving Taiki and Amy.

"Shall we?" Taiki asked.

"Sure," Amy said uneasily. "I just have to grab my textbooks."

Taiki bent down and took all of Amy's textbooks, along with his, and took her hand in his. Together, they headed off to their afternoon classes. They were almost there when they saw Yaten fall over in his wheelchair and a couple of large punks start to kick him in the ribs and stomach. Taiki dropped the book sna dran towards his brother, with Amy close behind.

Lita had heard the crash outside and came to investigate. She grabbed one of the punks and threw him across the hall and into some lockers. The other one whirled around to face her.

"Hello, Michael," Lita growled.

"Lita," Michael replied, evenly. "Long time, no see."

"Not long enough," Lita grit out, "I suggest that you and Tommy there leave."

"Give me a good reason why we should," Tommy said, getting to his feet.

By then, Taiki, Amy, Mina, Seiya and Serena had arrived and they stared at the three people squaring off.

"Whatsa matter, Lita? Cat got your tongue?" Michael taunted.

Lita's only answer was to punch him hard in the gut. He fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"I think I told you to leave. Now!" she growled.

"We're not going anywhere," Tommy charged forward.

Lita moved out of the way and brought her keen up to his chin, then she hit him in the back with her elbow. He fell to the ground next to his friend. Lita stood over both of them, glaring.

"Goodbye boys."

"Bye," they said getting to their feet and running away as fast as they could. Lita glared at their retreating backs.

Taiki and Seiya walked over and helped Yaten get back into his wheelchair.

"I thought you said you didn't know who they were?" Seiya accused Lita, grabbing her by the arm. "You lied to us."

"Let me go," Lita snarled.

"No. Not until you tell us the truth," Seiya replied, tightening his grip on her arm.

Lita just glared at him, then with her free arm, she reached over and plucked his hand off of her other arm. She turned and walked past the teacher and into the classroom.

"You okay, Yaten?" Taiki asked.

"I've been better," Yaten sighed, gingerly rubbing his ribs. "I hate being so helpless."

"What happened out here?" the teacher demanded.

Yaten winced and replied, "Nothing. Let's go to class."

Taiki wheeled him into the class and everyone else followed close behind. The rest of the afternoon passed by painfully slow. As soon as the final bell rang, Lita leapt from her seat and was out of the room before anyone could stop her.

"See you tonight, Serena," Seiya said as he took off after Lita. "This time, she's going to tell us the truth."

"Looks like we're going after Lita. C'mon Taiki. Before he does something stupid," Yaten said, wheeling away.

"See you later, Amy," Taiki said, going after Yaten and sprinting after Seiya.

"She's going to get it," Mina sighed.

"Let's go after them," Serena said, hurrying out the door with Mina and Amy close behind.

Lita ran home in record time and was out the door ten seconds later, running to the gym. Seiya was close behind and Yaten and Taiki were walking (Taiki was pushing Yaten) with the girls, who had miraculously caught up.

By the time the walkers arrived at the gym, they saw Lita busy working out with dumbbells with Seiya trying to get her to talk.

"Dammit, Lita. Who the hell were those guys?" Seiya demanded.

Lita put down the dumbbells, walked over to a high bar and began to do chin- ups.

"Answer me!" Seiya shouted.

"Leave me alone, Seiya," Lita warned. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Seiya, she doesn't want to talk, so leave her alone," Taiki said, walking over to him.

"She knows something and I want to know what it is," Seiya said, glaring at Lita, who had begun doing one-handed chin-ups.

"Wow, she's really strong," Serena whispered in awe.

"Uh huh," Yaten agreed amazed.

"I hope that she doesn't get mad," Mina said, "Or this could get ugly."

"Hey, Lita!" a stranger yelled from the doorway.

Lita froze, as did the rest of the gym.

"Hello, Eric," Lita said icily. "What do you want?"

They all turned and looked at Eric. He was about 6'2" tall, yellow eyes, and spiky orange hair.

"To finish what I didn't have a chance to last night," he replied.

"I wasn't aware that you had started something last night," Lita said getting down to her feet and crossing her arms.

Eric's eyes narrowed and he took one menacing step toward Lita. "You said that you could kick my butt anywhere, anytime. Why don't you prove it, because I don't think that you have the guts to take me on."

Lita didn't say anything; she just glared at Eric.

The owner of the gym walked over to Lita and said, "Kick his butt, Lita. This jerk has earned it."

Lit glanced over at the owner, then at Eric, cracking her fingers she nodded, "I agree. So, where do you want me to kick your sorry butt, Eric?"

"Right there," he said pointing to a large mat on the floor.

Lita smirked and walked over to the mat. "I'm waiting."

"Coming dear," Eric growled walking over. "Ready?"

Lita's answer was to take out his knee with a very hard kick. "You were saying?"

Eric leapt to his feet and attacked with all his might. Punching, kicking, slapping, and clawing for all he was worth. Lita dodged his attacks when she could, and blocked when she couldn't.

Suddenly, Lita launched a counterattack. Mercilessly, she punched, kicked, and flipped Eric like a rag doll. She stopped blocking and dodging. He was badly beaten and bruised.

"I think this 'fight' is over," Lita said as she walked away.

Eric tried to get up but couldn't. He moaned in pain. The owner of the gym snapped his fingers and two men dressed in suits showed, picked up Eric and dragged him out the door. They then went back to where they were before.

"Well done," the gym owner said, slapping Lita on the back.

"Thank you, John," Lita laughed. "Man, that felt that good."

John laughed. "It's about time someone taught that punk a lesson. Since you left them, that group has gotten worse. They all need a good beating. It's funny, no matter how hard anyone tries, you're the only one that they fear and listen to."

Lita laughed uneasily. "That's ancient history. I wish I could forget what happened back then but I can't. It was gang warfare back then, not all this stealing and abusing of innocent people. I'm glad I left."

"You should be. The police have been after those guys for months. Probably years, by now," John said. "You were the best fighter, the toughest, and the smartest one of them. All the gangs around town were glad when you left and unless I'm mistaken, you're a lot happier now, too."

"I am. I'd better get back to my work out now." Lita smiled.

"Take a day off. You've been working out too much lately," John suggested. "You need a break. Go have fun with your friends there." Before she could reply, he added, "You've earned it and the answer no is not an option."

"Alright. I can take a hint." Turning to her friends, Lita said, "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, okay?"

"We'll meet you at the arcade," Mina said, walking away with Amy and Serena.

"We'll wait for you outside," Seiya told Lita before going outside.

"Okay. See you in fifteen," Lita shrugged and headed to the locker room.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Lita emerged from the locker room. She had changed out of her workout clothes (sports bra, spandex shorts) to a pair of short blue demin shorts and a white tank top with a sparkling blue butterfly on the chest. She gave the guys a weak smile and started walking down the street towards the arcade.

"So, Lita. . . " Seiya began.

"Look you guys, could the interrogation wait until we get to the arcade so I don't have to repeat myself a hundred times?" Lita interrupted.

"Sure," Yaten agreed, wheeling along in his wheelchair.

The rest of the walk to the arcade was quiet with the exception of a few comments about the nice weather. When they arrived at the arcade there were milkshakes waiting for them at the table with Amy, Mina, and Serena.

"I could get used to this," Seiya decreed, slipping an arm around Serena's shoulders as he sat down.

"So could I," Taiki said, sitting down next to Amy, who blushed.

Lita sat down at the end of the table as Yaten wheeled himself as close to the table as he could.

"So, how's your leg feeling, Yaten?" Mina asked from between Serena and Amy.

"It's fine," Yaten assured her. "I think Lita has something to tell us all."

"Yes, I do," Lita sighed. "I'll give you the short version."

"We're ready," Seiya said, sipping his milkshake.

"It happened about three months after my parents died. I was really depressed and didn't care about anything. I was walking the streets myself one night and some guy started to harass me. I got pissed off and kicked the daylights out of him. His friends came and were going to do the same to me when another group came and beat up the first group. We made fast friends. Why? I'll never know. We fought lots of fights together and won. I hung out with them all the time. I got kicked out of my last school a couple years later, then I met Serena, Amy and Rei, and I changed my tune. I left the gang and not on good terms and they never forgave me," Lita sighed. "I should have you before but I was too ashamed. I'm sorry."

"That's quite a story," Serena murmured. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Lita. We all do things that we regret sooner or later."

Lita gave Serena a weak smile and drank her milkshake. "I'm glad I left, but sometimes I miss the thrill of the fight or the rush before it. It's a lot different then the trill and rush of fighting youma. But the rewards weren't as good as they are now."

"Is that why you work out so much?" Taiki asked.

Lita nodded. "Yep. It takes the edge of the craving for a good fight. That or cooking up a storm. But it's no replacement," Lita sighed.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you about them earlier Seiya, but I guess my pride got in the way," Lita whispered. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you and I'm sorry for pushing you so hard," Seiya said and received a weak smile from Lita.

"Do you really miss fighting that much, Lita?" Serena asked.

"Sometimes I do, but I always do my best not to get into one," Lita sighed.

"And the other times?" Serena prodded.

"The other times I'm fighting off youma," Lita laughed, then she changed the subject. "So, what movie are you going to see tonight?"

"Um, I was thinking of going to Spider-Man," Seiya replied. "If that's alright with everyone else?"

"Cool!" Serena exclaimed and Seiya smiled.

"What are you going to be cooking tonight, Lita?" Serena asked.

"Black forest ham in a mint sauce with steamed vegetables, rice, and a very chocolate black forest trifled with strawberries instead of raspberries," Lita replied.

Everyone's mouths were watering.

"And I'm thinking of making some homemade ice cream for sundaes," Lita finished.

"You're torturing us!" Serena wailed. "That all sounds so good, and we can't have any because we're going to the movies!"

"Serena, there will be lots of leftovers and the ice cream takes a long time to make," Lita assured her.

"Get a grip, Serena," Mina scolded. "There'll be many more times that Lita will cook for us, so stop our whining, right Lita?"

"Right," Lita nodded.

"Maybe we'll stop by later," Seiya said to Lita. "If that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay." Then, glancing at her watch, "I'd better get going. Gotta get to the market and get cooking. See you later."

Yaten watched as Lita left, then he turned back to the group. "I'm hungry already."

"At least she's going to feed you," Serena whined. "Lita is the world's best cook."

"I'll have to take your word for it for now," Yaten said. "Well, it's four thirty, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to study," Taiki and Amy said in unison, then they blushed.

"At the library," they said at the same time again, blushing even more.

Serena laughed. "Yep, you two were meant to be."

Taiki glared at his black-haired brother and got to his feet.

"Let's go, Amy," he said, extending his hand to help her up.

"I'm coming," Amy said, taking his hand and getting to her feet.

Hand in hand, they left for the library. Mina took the opportunity to move closer to Yaten.

"Somebody's desperate," Seiya whispered in Serena's ear.

"You or Mina?" Serena whispered back.

"Both," he answered. "But Mina, more so."

Serena blushed. "So Mina, where are you going for vacation?"

"My parents and I are going to Hawaii," Mina said, looking into Yaten's eyes. "We're bringing things back for everyone."

"Wow!" Serena said. "What time are your singing lessons?"

"They're at five o'clock," Mina said, before glancing at her watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late! Bye." Mina ran from the arcade as fast as she could.

"Thanks, Serena," Yaten said gratefully. "I owe you one."

"You owe Lita more," Serena replied lightly, smiling.

Seiya and Yaten laughed before Yaten responded, "You're right about that one."

"Well, I can't be wrong all the time," Serena giggled.

A man watched the group from a distance (three tables away). He glared at Seiya as he gave Serena a hug. His face grew darker when he saw Serena hug him back and smile at something he said. He watched as the group left and went their separate ways. He calmly sipped his coffee and formulated a devious plan. A slow smile spread across his face as he wiped a stray lock of his black hair from his dark blue, almost black, eyes.

A waitress come over and refilled his coffee cup.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"No, this is fine, thanks," he replied.

"You okay, Darien?" Andrew asked.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"Okay," Andrew shrugged, walking away.

"That little bitch is going to pay for dumping me," Darien muttered under his breath.

An hour and a half later, Serena looked once more at her mirror to make sure that she looked alright. Her hair was done up in its usual style, a pair of pearl earrings graced her ears and the matching necklace was around her neck. She wore a knee length floral print skirt and a pink off the shoulder blouse. She smiled at herself in the mirror before heading downstairs to meet up with her friends.

Seiya whistled approvingly as she came downstairs. He was wearing a white polo shirt and black dress pants.

Taking his offered arm, Serena waved goodbye to her parents and went outside.

Taiki and Amy walked slightly ahead of them as they made their way to the movie theatre. Taiki was wearing a blue polo shirt and beige dress pants. Amy wore a short blue skirt with a floral pattern around the edges and a pale blue tank top with a matching blue sweater. Tiny sapphire earrings and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant graced her neck. They made a cute couple.

Buying their tickets and treats in record time, the group managed to grab the best seats in the house. Casually, Seiya put his arm around Serena's shoulder and she snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Taiki and Amy sat side by side, neither of them sure what to do. The lights went out so quickly that Amy jumped. Taiki reached over and gently, took her hand in his. Amy smiled up at him and Taiki moved a little closer to her as the previews finished. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested her head lightly on hers.

Yaten slowly wheeled himself to Lita's door. He knocked a couple times and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened and Yaten couldn't speak.

Lita stood in the doorway and Yaten swore he had never seen anything as beautiful in his life. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse with the top button undone. A black choker with a tiny red rose (like her earrings) in the center. She smiled and stepped out of the way so he could wheel himself inside.

"Come on in," Lita said cheerfully.

Yaten managed to find his voice as he wheeled inside. "Thanks for inviting me. You look great."

Lita blushed. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. Can I take your coat?"

"Sure, as long as I get it back," Yaten joked as he handed Lita his jacket.

"The kitchen is his way," she said as she led the way. "Everything's ready."

They both ate in silence until the food on their plates were gone.

"That was by far the best meal I've had in a long time," Yaten complimented. "I couldn't eat another bite."

"Not even of dessert?" Lita prodded.

"Except of dessert," Yaten smiled and Lita smiled back.

Lita got two bowls and served two helpings of the trifle. Both were gone in a couple of minutes.

"Lita, I think I'm in love with your cooking," Yaten smiled.

"I can tell," she laughed. "Your napkin missed a spot."

"Where?" Yaten asked.

"On your chin," Lita giggled.

"Did I get it?" he asked after wiping his chin with his napkin.

"Yep."

"Good. So, it's seven thirty. What do you want to do?" Yaten asked.

"I'm going to run a quick load through the dishwasher, um, do you want to watch TV in the living room?"

"Sure," Yaten agreed. "Anything in particular you want to watch?"

"There's a movie on Super Channel that's supposed to be good."

"What's it called?"

"Lake Placid."

"Cool. I'll meet you in the living room then?" he asked.

Lita nodded. "I'll be there in five minutes."

Yaten wheeled himself into the living room and found the remote sitting on the coffee table. It took him five minutes to maneuver himself to a position where he could reach the remote. By the time he had the remote in his hand, Lita had come into the living room. Yaten turned on the TV, found the movie, and put it on. He then wheeled himself over near an armchair.

"Is it alright if I sit in this chair?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Lita said. "Need some help?"

"Yes, please," Yaten nodded.

Carefully, Lita helped Yaten into the armchair and pulled out the footrest. yaten sat back and relaxed while Lita moved the wheelchair out of the way and then she sat down on the couch beside Yaten's armchair. Just as the movie was beginning there was a loud knock on the door.

Lita sighed and got up off the couch and answered the door.

"C'mon, Lita open up!" Serena wailed. "We know you're in there!"

Lita opened the door and replied, "Hello. Please come on in. We're just watching a movie in the living room and no Serena, the ice cream isn't ready."

"Hi, Lita," Amy smiled. "How was your dinner?"

"Dinner was great. How was the movie?" Lita asked cheerfully.

"It was awesome," Seiya said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, the living room is this way," Lita said. "Um, the coat closet is right there if you want to hang your jackets up."

"Thanks. We'll be in in a minute," Serena said.

Lit shrugged and went back to the living room. A couple minutes later, the two couples came in and sat down. Seiya and Serena sat beside Lita on the couch, Taiki and Amy sat down on the loveseat.

"Can I get anybody something to drink?" Lita asked.

"No thanks," they all chorused as they watched the movie.

About halfway thought he movie Lita got up and went into the kitchen. She checked the ice-cream and smiled. It was ready. She walked back to the living room and finished watching the movie.

"I don't know which movie was better," Serena said with a smile.

"I'd have to say this one," Lita replied.

"What makes you say that?" Amy asked. "You didn't see the first one."

"Did you have sundaes at the first one?" Lita inquired innocently.

"The ice-cream's ready!" Serena exclaimed happily.

"Yep. Anybody want some?" Lita asked.

There was a mad dash to the kitchen. Only Lita and Yaten remained in the living room.

"Want me to bring you a sundae?" Lita asked.

"Yes, please," Yaten said.

"What kind?"

"Chocolate?"

"Be back in a minute," Lita smiled.

Walking to the kitchen she quickly made sundaes for everyone. Within ten minutes everyone, Yaten included, was sitting in the living room, eating their sundaes. The sundaes were gone in seconds.

"That was delicious!" Seiya exclaimed. "Lita, you're the best."

Lita blushed. "Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Thank you, Lita," Amy said. "It's getting kind of late. I'd better be going home."

"Yeah, me too," Serena agreed.

"Okay. Thanks for coming. I'll see you tomorrow at school," Lita said as her friends got on their jackets.

"We'd better be going, too," Taiki said, helping Yaten into his wheelchair while Seiya grabbed their jackets.

"Okay. I'll walk you guys to the door," Lita replied.

The house was empty a minute later. Sighing, Lita cleaned up and put on the late night news.

Outside, the Starlights and the girls were deciding what to do.

"Amy and I will walk home together, since we live in the same area," Serena declared.

"Are you sure?" Seiya asked.

"We could walk you home," Yaten offered.

"No, we'll be fine," Serena assured them. "We'll see you tomorrow." Grabbing Amy's arm, they left.

Taking one last look at the girls retreating backs, Seiya and Taiki caught up with Yaten who was wheeling away and they went home.

"What a night," Serena smiled. "That was the best date I've been on in a while."

"Yeah. It was great," Amy agreed.

"Next time we'll have to go dancing," Serena said. "I'll bet Seiya is a wonderful dancer."

"Serena, you just dumped Darien!" Amy cried. "And you've already gone out on one date. Are you sure that you're not on the rebound with Seiya?"

"I'm sure, Ames," Serena sighed. "Darien was a jerk and he cheated on me. Plus Seiya is really nice and I like him."

"Whatever you say, Serena," Amy frowned.

"You and Taiki seemed to hit it off tonight," Serena grinned as Amy blushed.

"Ummm..."

"Oh, don't deny it, Ames!" Serena said. "You like him."

"Oh look, there's my block," Amy cried. "See you tomorrow Serena!" Amy ran up the street with a quick wave over her shoulder.

"Yep, she likes him," Serena said to herself out loud.

Serena walked by herself for a few minutes until she was two blocks away from her house. She heard footsteps running up behind her. Before she could turn around, a hand was over her mouth and an arm slipped around her waist. Screaming as loud as she could through the hand, Serena was dragged into an ally. Roughly, she was shoved up against a brick wall.

The hand on her mouth faltered for just a second. It was long enough for Serena to scream. The hand whipped back on her mouth, stifling the rest of the screams. Her capturer then used his body to push her up against the side of the building. Using his free hand he began to slap and punch, maliciously on Serena's face.

Crying and trying to get away, Serena only caused herself more pain. Slowly reaching into her pocket, she pushed the button to call Lita. When Lita picked up Serena moved the communicator around so that Lita could tell what was happening. She repeated the same thing for Amy and the Starlights.

By the time her calls were complete, Serena' face was swelling up and bleeding. A few dark bruises began to form on her cheeks. If at all possible, she began to cry even harder. The hand on her mouth moved away and began to trace her feminine curves. Serena tried to scream but no sound would come.

"So you think that you can dump me and go out with some guy?" the man snarled, punching Serena in the rib cage.

"Darien?" Serena moaned in pain.

"The one and only."

Serena could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk," she accused quietly, painfully.

"No shit, Sherlock," Darien yelled.

Serena winced as Darien beat her and tried to rip off her clothes. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped. Suddenly. . . too suddenly for Serena's liking.

The sound of punching and a bone breaking were followed by someone's concerned voice.

"Serena, are you okay?"

It was Lita who had punched Darien and Amy who was talking to her.

"I hurt. What happened to Darien?"

"He got his nose broken by the looks of it," Seiya said as he and the other Starlights arrived.

"Seiya! Ow," Serena cried painfully.

"Darien! What did he do to you do?" Seiya asked, worried.

"He jumped me from behind and hit me a couple hundred times," Serena groaned quietly.

"I'll kill him!" Seiya growled.

Seiya walked over to Darien and yanked him to his feet. He punched Darien as hard as he could. Darien fell back against Lita.

Big mistake.

Lita whirled him around and punched him hard in the gut. The blow left Darien gasping for air. Darien crashed back into Seiya who hit him. Falling back against Lita, she hit him again.

Taiki noticed a police car coming up the road. He motioned for Lita and Seiya to stop, the he flagged down the police officer.

"What's the problem young man?" the officer asked.

"This guy here," Taiki said, indicating Darien, "tried to rape this girl. He's very drunk."

"He was beaten up bad, too," the officer commented.

"We found him trying to rape her!" Seiya shouted. "We pulled him off of her, he tried to hit us, we hit him back. It was self defense."

"I believe you," the officer replied. "I'll take him to jail for the night, longer if you want to press charges, miss."

"No, I don't want to press charges against him," Serena shook her head. "He's my ex-boyfriend. He's drunk and I know he would never intentionally hurt me. Wait. Press the charges."

"Very well, miss," the officer agreed. "Come on you, we're going to take you somewhere to sleep this off. I'll read the rights later."

The officer dragged Darien into his police car and sped away.

"Why didn't you want to press charges, Serena?" Amy asked, gently.

"I don't know. It just didn't feel right," Serena said quietly, trying not to cry. "But I am."

"Are you going to be okay, Serena?" Seiya asked her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll be fine. A little sore, but I'll be fine," Serena assured him. "I'd be even better if you gave me a hug."

Seiya smiled and gave Serena hug, gently.

"We'll walk you home," Yaten said.

"No, thanks, but I'll be fine," Serena smiled.

"Humor us," Seiya smiled. "We want to make sure that nothing else happens to you tonight."

"Nothing else is going to happen," Serena insisted. "Look, it's 10:30, I'm tired. I'm walking myself home. Good-night."

As Serena started to walk away, Lita finally spoke.

"I'll follow her home. You guys had better get home yourselves. Your parents are probably worried about you."

"So are yours," Seiya said without thinking, then he realized his mistake, "I'm sorry, Lita. I forgot."

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Running after Serena, she yelled over her shoulder, "You guys can walk Amy home if you like!"

"Okay!" Taiki hollered back. "Let's go, Amy."

Together, the three brothers walked Amy home. Then they walked home themselves.

"Hey Serena!" Lita called. "Wait up!"

Serena paused long enough for Lita to catch up and then resumed walking.

"So what are you going to tell your parents?" Lita asked after a minute.

"Tell me parents about what?"

"About your cuts and bruises."

"I don't know. Maybe they won't notice," Serena shrugged.

Lita sighed. "Serena, why don't you spend the night at my place tonight? We can take care of your wounds and your parents won't know what happened."

"But it's a school night," Serena pouted.

Lita thought for a minute before suggesting, "Why don't we say that I'm really lonely and need some company?"

"Sure!" Serena exclaimed before wincing. "Ow. That hurt."

"Try not to talk too much," Lita smiled.

Serena just grinned and walked faster. Lita kept up easily. They arrived at Serena's house five minutes later.

"Mom, Dad! I'm sleeping over at Lita's tonight!" Serena shouted, ignoring the pain in her jaw.

"Serena, it's a school night!" Mrs. Tsukino said from the stairs.

"I know, mom, but Lita's lonely," Serena explained, racing up the stairs to her room.

A few minutes later she came back downstairs, her things in hand.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," Serena called over her shoulder.

"Bye," her parents said as the door slammed shut.

"Okay, we'll go to my place, bandage you up, and go to sleep," Lita said.

"Sounds good to me," Serena replied painfully.

"How about you stop talking for a bit?" Lita suggested. "That way you won't be in as much pain."

Serena nodded and the girls walked to Lita's.

The next day, school went by a lot faster then usual. Once again, Amy and Taiki were tied in the test results, Yaten was horded by fans and no one noticed Serena's bruises. Serena had covered up her bruises with make up and didn't talk much. Mina had heard about what happened the night before from Amy.

After school, the group had gone to the arcade for a sundae and to talk.

"Sounds like you had a rough night," Mina commented.

"You have no idea," Serena sighed quietly.

Seiya had his arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Amy and Taiki were bent over a book, studying.

Suddenly, an emergency news bulletin flashed on a TV screen.

"We interrupt this program for an emergency new bulletin. Late last night a man was arrested for the attempted raping of a young lady. He escaped from the Tokyo City Jail, and is considered dangerous. He's tall, black hair and dark blue eyes. If you see anyone fitting this description, call the police immediately."

THE END


End file.
